


Soothe me

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, beta gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta is working on a commission and is having trouble getting started.  She takes it upon herself to make him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothe me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Court81981](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Court81981/gifts).



> for Court81981, in exchange for her services as beta for the Spring Fling.

Katniss stood in the doorway and watched Peeta rake his hands through his hair for the millionth time.  The commission he was working on was huge, and the money that would come from it would most likely pay for the down payment on the house they’d been looking at for the past three weeks.  So much was riding on it, and it had kept him up for three nights straight, staring at the canvas.  He’d made numerous sketches, and Plutarch had approved the last set, so all he had to do was pick up the brush and begin.

 

“Peeta?  Can I get you something to drink?”

 

He turned to look over his shoulder, a tired smile on his face.  “No, I’m good.”

 

“Can I do anything to help, you look miserable?”

 

He chuckled.  “Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

 

Katniss walked further into the room, wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind.  “You know what I meant,” she said into his ear, nipping lightly at the lobe.

 

Peeta grabbed her hands, squeezing gently.  “I know honey.”  He leaned his head back against her shoulder.  “Thanks.”

 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek.  “Why don’t you come upstairs, I’ll give you a massage, maybe it’ll help clear the cobwebs out?”

 

Peeta grinned at her.  “You’re not trying to have your way with me, are you?”

 

Katniss laughed.  “Yes, I am, was it that transparent?”

 

He laughed against her mouth as he kissed her.  “Only to me.  A massage actually sounds great.”

 

She threaded their fingers together and led him out of the room and up the stairs to their bedroom.  “Strip down and lay on the bed, I’m getting the lotion,” she called as she walked into the bathroom.

 

 

 

Peeta undressed down to his boxers and lay on the bed, pillowing his head on his arms, eyes closing as he listened to her opening the cupboards.  She returned a few minutes later and the bed dipped as she knelt on it before sitting on his ass, her knees pulled up to his sides.

 

The delicate scent of almonds and cherries made him smile.  Her slick hands moved across his back, kneading the knots that had accumulated over the past few days.  The rhythmic movements of her hand were deeply relaxing and he drifted into a light doze as she worked her strong fingers into the tight lines of his neck and down his spine, easing the tension from him with gentle strokes.

 

The next thing he knew daylight was streaming in through the open window and Katniss was curled against his side, her hand atop his stomach, head pillowed on his bicep.  Lifting his hand, he tilted her chin up, nibbling lightly on her lips.

 

She blinked and stretched, almost punching him in the eye. 

 

Laughing, he bent down to kiss the tip of her nose.  “Morning.”

 

“Morning,” she said drowsily.

 

“Thank you for last night, I don’t even remember falling asleep,” he said, snuggling back down with her.

 

A lazy smile tugged at her lips. “You looked so peaceful, I let you sleep.”

 

“I’m wide awake now,” he said, waggling his brows.

 

Katniss laughed softly.  “So you are.”


End file.
